All That Glitters
by Valhalla's Dog
Summary: Sabriel. Destiel. Uni AU. Sam starts his pre-law program only to find himself falling for the handsome professor teaching his philosophy course. Dean lives on the outskirts of the city in an old apartment and makes sure to visit Sam whenever he can; the fact that there's a gorgeous theology professor that hangs out at the burger joint down the street has nothing to do with it.
1. Chapter 1

Dean grinned at Sam as his massive little brother swallowed nervously, "I don't know about this Dean… I mean what If I flunk out and lose my scholarship?"

Dean slapped him on the back, "Nonsense! You'll do great! Besides, someone in this family has to get an education and sure as hell isn't going to be."

Sam smiled down at his brother as they hovered near the entrance to Stanford University, "You know it's never too late to apply Dean."

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Nah, I'm more of a go-out-and-do-it type of guy."

Sam laughed nervously, "I guess."

Dean smiled, "You'll do great Sammy. Besides, I'm always a drive away if you need me."

Sam nodded, "Thanks Dean." He leaned down and hugged his brother before walking towards the doors with a duffle slung over his shoulders.

"Go get 'em tiger!" Dean yelled across the walk with a smile.

"Boyfriend?"

Dean turned to his left to see a fairly tall British man with a smirk on his face. Dean shook his head, _Why does everyone always ask that?_ "No. He's my brother."

"Ah, I see. One of my brothers is a professor here," the man smiled in a way that made Dean feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, fascinating. Look I'm going to—,"

"Balthazar."

"Excuse me?" Dean glared, a little annoyed at being so rudely interrupted.

"My name is Balthazar," Balthazar stuck out his head which Dean reluctantly shook.

"Weird name," Dean narrowed his eyes. "Look I have to be at work soon so—,"

"Oh? Where do you work?" Balthazar smiled.

"I'm a mechanic for Bobby's Auto. Now if you would please—,"

"A mechanic? I must say you'd probably look even more shaggable covered in oil stains," Balthazar smirked and blatantly let his eyes travel up the length of Dean's body.

Dean stared at him a little wide-eyed, "Look pal, I'm not into that. See you later."

Dean hastily scurried off towards the parking lot, checking once to make sure the British man wasn't following him. Once in the safety of his baby he let out a sigh, "Man that was weird."

* * *

Sam threw his duffel bag on his bed and sighed, he really didn't have much. Just clothes, linens, and a few books from his shelf at Dean's. Up until previously they had been living paycheck to paycheck out of a shitty little apartment on outskirts of the city. When Dean found out he got a free ride for pre-law he was endlessly proud. It had been a few years since their dad died and they had been struggling, Dean working extra shifts at the shop and even giving up his higher education in order to take care of Sam. Sam was happy that he didn't have to put Dean through the worry of school tuition. It was one of the reasons he studied as hard as he did.

As he pulled his few belongings out of his bag a knock came on the door, "Come in."

The door opened and a lanky guy with a pair of aviators hanging from his shirt pocket shuffled in with a large suitcase, "Hey! Guess I'm your roommate." He looked Sam up and down. "Good lord you're large. Do you fit on these shitty beds?"

Sam laughed, "Probably not. I'm Sam by the way."

"Garth."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam watched in amusement as Garth pulled the most bizarre items from his suitcase. There was a handful of sock puppets, some sort of ancient camera with various missing parts, a poster of Legolas from _The Lord of the Rings_, and a large folder that appeared to hold a large amount of _Marmaduke_ comic strips.

Sam smiled awkwardly, "So Garth, what's your major?"

Garth placed the broken camera on his desk and smiled goofily, "Oh, I'm in early-childhood development. I want to be a children's psychologist. What about you?"

Sam smiled, "Um, Pre-law."

Garth smiled, "Cool, Cool. So like a lawyer and stuff?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

Garth stood on his bed and taped his Legolas poster to the ceiling above it, "So do you want to go to the orientation with me? Could be fun."

Sam nodded and got up from his new bed, "Sure, why not?"

"Get to work boy! You can flirt after your shift!" Bobby yelled across the yard at Dean where he stood next to a pretty girl.

"Sure thing Bobby!" Dean grinned sheepishly at the brunette, "Duty calls. We'll have your car up and running in no time. In the meantime Bobby can get you a loaner." He winked flirtatiously and headed back into the warehouse as Bobby waved for the woman to follow him.

Dean sighed and rolled the sleeves up on his work jumper before tightening the straps on his tool belt and opened the hood of the god-awful _pink _Volkswagen Bug, which the brunette had dropped off at the shop.

"Alright Ugly Betty, let's see what's got you acting up," Dean fiddled around a bit and found the problem in about five minutes.

"Aww man….that's just nasty," Dean grimaced as he pulled bits of a raccoon out of the carburetor. "How does that even happen?"

Dean set about removing the carburetor so he could clean it properly, "How do you hit a racoon and do _that much damage_?"

Bobby finished off with the woman and came over to stand next to Dean as he fished bits of fur and bone out of the car, "What in god's name did that bimbo do?"

Dean laughed, "I don't know. She must have been trying to make a blender out of this waste of metal. I think I've found at least four separate raccoons in this thing."

Bobby pulled a face, "That just ain't right."

"You're telling me," Dean flicked a piece of flesh at Bobby's feet.

Bobby scowled and kicked it away, "So how'd Sam do? First day and all?"

Dean shrugged, "He was a bit nervous but I'm sure he'll be fine."

Bobby nodded, "Good. Well you boy's know you can always come to me if you need anything."

Dean smiled, "Yeah, we know Bobby. Thanks."

Bobby slapped Dean on the shoulder, "Well, have fun with that." He gestured to the growing heap of animal remains. "If you need me I'll be working on the mustang."

Dean nodded, "Sure thing."

As well as fixing cars, Bobby's Auto Shop also restored old cars and sold them for a profit. Bobby's current project was a 1963 Ford Mustang. It was looking pretty good so far, there was only a few parts missing, but most of them could probably be pulled from the scrappers in the back.

Dean continued to pull raccoon from the bug when his phone started blasting _Thunderstruck_. With a happy sigh he wiped his hands on his jumper and held the phone up to his ear, "Hey Sammy, What's up? Missing me already?"

"Ha ha, very funny Dean," Sam's voice echoed in what sounded like a really crowed place.

"Where are you man? It sounds like a party," Dean laughed.

"I'm at orientation. Look, I forgot my prescription on the fridge. Could you fill it for me and meet me down here? We can have dinner or something. Garth says there's a good burger joint near here," Sam asked hopefully.

"Sure thing Sammy. Do you know the name of the place? I can meet you after my shift ends."

"Balthazar's Burger I think," Dean groaned internally. _Please no._

"Okay, I'll see you later."


End file.
